Camp Stories
by Natsushi
Summary: A collection of stories told at Camp by our favorite characters! Rated to be safe. Hiatus'd


Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy Jackson_ series, Mr. Riordian does.

**Camp Stories**

**Harry and the Closet**

"It was a dark and stormy night--"

"Grover!"

"What?"

"That is so typical!" Annabeth rolled her stormy grey eyes.

"So?"

"So?" she sighed exasperatedly, sounding as if she was trying to explain quantum physics to a two-year-old, "You said you knew something new and better!"

"Yeah, it is new and better. Well, at least in the sense that very few people at Camp know this one. Besides, just 'cause it has a similar beginning doesn't mean the story's the same," Grover huffed.

"Yes, it does!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh--"

"Okay! Stop it, guys," I grumbled, "Just finish the story, Grover, so we can go to sleep,"

"Okay, so stormy night," he looked pointedly at Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes again. "Well, this story--that takes place on a dark and stormy night, mind you--is true. It happened right here actually."

"In the Posiedon cabin?" I asked increduously.

"No! At Camp Half-Blood!" Well, obviously. I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box sometimes. I should have known that though. Not many kids come to the Poseidon cabin. I'm the only human child Poseidon sired in the past 60 years. I hope.

Then Annabeth (ever the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom) asked, "Then why is is storming _inside_ Camp?"

"'Cause it just _was_. Now listen!"

"But that--"

"Shut up! If Mr. D. catches you two in here, I'm toast!" I reminded them. Mr. D., who by the way can do some amazing (but dangerous) things with wine and grapevines, does_ not _like me. He believes I'd be better off at a circus. I think the only reason he puts up with me is because my dad is one of the Big Three. You know, the most powerful ones sitting at Olympus. Unfortunatly, that means I'm not supposed to have been born (I guess Mr. D. failed at the God of Fertility part of his career.)

"Sorry," my friends whispered. But I was pretty sure they still wanted to argue this case further.

"Anyway, so it was storming, I think it was some kind of exercise day." Grover paused, smirking at Annabeth because he had a logical explanation to his story. I'm not sure if it was actually part of the story, or if he made it up to one-up Annabeth. Either way, she wasn't happy. "That day, a young satyr by the name of Harry was sneaking away from Mr. D. to avoid having to lose his tin can collection in a poker match to him. So, as he was sneaking around Big House, he heard someone coming. Quickly, he hid in the closest hiding place he could find, which turned out to be..." he paused for effect, "the upstairs broom cupboard!" Grover looked expectantly at his audience, waiting for a reaction. "I said, _upstairs broom cupboard_!"

"Uh, so?"

"Don't you know?" Grover yelped, "It's-It's _haunted_!"

Annabeth scolded Grover, "Be quiet, or Percy's gonna get kicked out of Camp!"

"Right," he sighed, "Well, into the haunted broom cupboard Harry went. And then...Harry saw...a box!"

"A box?" we asked skeptically.

Grover tugged on his curly, barely existent beard in exasperation, "Yes! A _box_. But that's not the thing! You guys are ruining my story. Inside the box, Harry found...a tin can!"

Again we looked at him with skepticism.

"You said this was going to be scary," Annabeth complained.

He glared at her, but continued with his story, "Harry picked up the box. And well, he was hungry, so he took a munch. A small, little nibble. And then he screamed," Again, he paused for effect, and yet again, we stared at him boredly and doubtfully. Rolling his eyes, Grover said, "Chiron--the person Harry heard and mistook for Mr. D.--threw open the door to see Harry in a petrified state, from which he has, to this day, never recovered. No one knows what was in the can, because they found it empty, but judging from the way Harry was holding it, it was full when he ate from it. Poor Harry, he just disappeared from Big House one day, while they were looking for a cure. No one ever saw him again..."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, silently debating over who should tell him. She won, of course.

"Uh...Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't even make sense," I said, "If no one knows what happened to Harry, then how do you know this story?"

"'Cause Mr. D. said he was looking for Harry at that time. And Chiron knew this, and was looking for Harry to save him and he also knew Harry went upstaris, and was going to get him but then Harry hid in the closet. So he was looking for him, and then he--"

"Okay, calm down. Sheesh."

"That stormy night was still irrelevent," Annabeth said, "And it still sounds fake."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh--"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE, PETER JOHNSON?!"

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Well? Please Review!


End file.
